Merlin's Apprentices
by ZeDude
Summary: Harry and some of his friends get sent back in time to meet Merlin, and help him defeat Morgan le Fey. What will happen?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Like I would ever own Harry Potter.

_Prologue_

_Merlin paced back and forth in his plush chambers in Camelot. "Why can't I defeat Morgan le Fey?" he asked himself, sitting down in a chair made from dragon bones and teeth. "I'm just as clever at magic as her. And I'm always making new discoveries in magic, so why can't I beat her?" he asked his anger rising. "WHY!" he yelled in frustration, causing nearby golden plated goblets to shatter into pieces. With a sigh he pulled his wand from his midnight blue robes and with a wave the goblets were pieced together. _

_"I've got to find a way to beat her," he said to himself walking over to a shelf of ancient looking books. "I've just got to. Or evil will reign forever. But, how do I do that when I can't walk abroad? I'm too old to be galavanting about on horseback and chase Le Fey into her darkest nightmare." After studying the books for about a minute, he pulled a book from off the shelf and blew the dust off of the cover. "Yes," he said to himself, smiling an old toothy grin; his eyes glittering brilliantly in the fading sunlight through a nearby window. "That's it."_

_Merlin cheerfully walked over to a giant brass cauldron. "I'll just have to find some help. Help that is much younger than me. Now, let's see . . . a single unicorn hair, five dragon scales" Merlin's mumbling was soon lost in the bubbling coming from the pot. Merlin smiled merrily as the potion changed from a deep, bottomless black to vibrant blue. "It's ready," he chirped, pulling his wand from his robes again. Closing his eyes he began to chant in a language with many Celtic and Latin influences , causing the cooling potion to swirl into a whirlpool. At a critically high moment in Merlin's chanting, the whirlpool reversed itself in direction, launching itself high into a cyclone stretching to the ceiling. When it hit the ceiling, it became a windy portal . . ._

A/N: My very first fanfic. Please be nice. Even if you have to flame me to talk to me, do it. Plz R&R!


	2. Getting in and Out of Trouble

Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapte One: Getting In and Out of Trouble

"Ron! Harry! Wait up!" Hermione yelled from the hallway. Ron and Harry stopped in the middle of the conversation, standing in the hallway waiting for Hermione to hurry up.

"Hermione, why do you still take so many courses, even though we're in our seventh year?" Ron asked. "This is supposed to be our hardest year already, and you want to more classes. Why?"

"Because I like being deucated. Besides, I'm thinking about trying to teach here at Hogwarts," she said matter-of-factly, finishing stuffing her Arithmancy book into her bag.

"Good luck with that," Ron said. "With the luck the school's been having you'll be stuck into the one job nobody wants, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips in a very agressive manner.

"Can we go to dinner now?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach rumble from hunger.

"Yes," Hermione and Ron said in unision.

Ron and Hermione didn't talk for the rest of the evening, despite how much they had to talk to Harry about. He was used to this by now, the constant bickering and fighting. _They've been getting better about it though_, Harry admitted to himself watching Ron point to a basket of freshly buttered rolls and waving his hand at Hermione. _They used to be playing the worst pranks in the world on each other. Ron causing all of her pens to fly around the room and write nasty words on the walls, and then Hermione retailiating by causing all of his clothes and hair to turn florescent pink, and make his bag whistle at every guy that passed by him. And man was that annoying always having to walk slightly in front of Ron or his bag would start whistling._

Harry was brought out of his memorative state by Hermione's sudden shout at Ron. "You could at least mouth please Ronald!" she spat, throwing a roll directly into his bowl of pea soup, causing it to splatter all over his robes. Ron very calmly pulled the roll out of his soup, placed it on his plate, and picked up his spoon again. Harry turned back to his own porkchops and mashed potatoes, when a scream from Hermione brought his attention back to them. From the look on Ron's face and the look of Hermione's face and robes, Ron had flung some of the pea soup on her.

Hermione's face turned bright red with rage, and she grabbed the nearest piece of food, which happened to be Harry's mashed potatoes, as she was sitting next to him and Ron was across from both of them, and flung it at Ron, hitting him straight in the face. Just at that moment, all the food disappeared, and the desserts appeared. Ron, grabbed a blackberry pie and flung it at Hermione, hitting her square in the face as well. Hermione grabbed a sweet roll and flung it at Ron. Her aim being a bit off though, she missed, sending the sweet roll flying and hitting a Slytherin boy, who ended up being Malfoy. Malfoy turned around, and threw the sweet roll back at the first Gryffindor he could see, which happened to be Ginny. Seeing that it had been Ginny who had been hit with a sweet roll, Ron turned around and flung a piece of cherry cobbler back at Malfoy. What happened after that, was the first food fight Hogwarts had ever seen, it all of it's many years of magical learning. Food was flying from one corner of the room to the other, many students were banishing and summoning food to banish with their wands, and slamming food into students everywhere. Some students were even hexing each other through fragments of food, and were conjuring food to throw.

"Enough!" McGonagall yelled, standing and pulling out her wand to face the food enshrouded student body. "_Evanasco_!" she said pointing her wand at the group. All the food disappeared from the walls, tables, and floor, but all the food on the robes stayed there. "If you've been hexed or jinxed, as I know some were throwing curses not food, please stay behind to have the countercurses performed. But, would Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. and Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy please follow me at this moment." McGonagall's face and voice were full of disappointment and anger. They all followed Professor McGonagall into a spare room. Professor McGonagall conjured chairs for them to sit in while she stood in silent thought with her hands behind his back. Professor Slughorn and Professor Lupin came in shortly after they arrived.

"Who started the fight Harry?" McGonagall asked. Harry looked at his friends, Ron and Hermione, before answering, "To tell the truth Professor I really don't know."

"It was Hermione Professor," Ron pipped up. "She threw a roll into my soup splashing it onto my robes.

"And then you flung soup onto me," Hermione said. "You're still to blame."

"And how does Mr. Malfoy fit into this situation?" Slughorn asked.

"I got pelted with a sweet roll and threw it back," Draco said.

"And you hit me with it," Ginny said, turning her angry expressions onto Draco. "I didn't even participate in the opening part of the"

Ginny was cut off in midsentence from surprise of a vortex opening above them, and extending over them. Wind and the air around them seemed to be sucked up into it's pit. Very quickly, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all sucked up into.

When they came out of the vortex, they landed onto a hard rock floor. "Oh my beard," came an old voice from behind them. Everyone turned to look, and there stood the greatest wizard of all time, Merlin the Magnificent.

A/N: I know the prologue was short, but plz R&R.


	3. Meeting Merlin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; that privilege is J. K. Rowling's.

Meeting Merlin

"Who are you?" Harry asked, instinctively moving himself in front of Ginny, and Ron doing the same with Hermione.

"My dear boy," Merlin laughed. "There's no need to fear me. My name is Merlin."

Everyone froze. "Merlin the Magnificent?" Hermione asked. "The same Merlin who advised King Arthur; that Merlin?"

"Well, it seems I summoned young help from the future," Merlin chuckled to himself. "Come come now. Stand up and be proud of your magical heritage."

Everyone stood up, but Harry and Ron still protecting the girls. Draco stood a little distance from them with his arms folded across his chest. Merlin smiled as he looked them up and down. "Why are you all covered in food?" Merlin asked, waving his wand and causing the food to disappear.

"It's a long story," Harry said.

"It's all their fault," Malfoy said.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, her hand grabbing her wand.

"Or what?" Malfoy taunted back, pulling out his own.

"That's enough!" Merlin said sternly, much like Dumbledore had. Everyone replaced their wands back into their robes, and turned to face Merlin. "Now then, as long as you're here in my time, you will need to exercise great control over yourself and your emotions. You cannot tell anyone, and I repeat anyone, that you are not from this time period. Witches and wizards are feared enough, and it's hard to get the muggles to see things differently. Anyway," Merlin said, turning to see the sun completely set, "it's time for dinner with Arthur; and you are not allowed to call him that by the way."

"But, we don't exactly fit in with these robes," Hermione blurted.

"I think I can fix that," Merlin said, smiling jovially. He waved his wand in a couple of complicated swishes and pointed it at the kids. In a flash of white light, their robes shifted and changed to the time period. Hermione's robes changed to a moderate blue color, and lengthened into a stately gown. Her hair flew up into a bun, and a silver necklace with a moon emblem appeared around her neck at the same time as two golden rings appeared on her fingers. Hermione also noticed her sneaker style shoes also changed into a more graceful style heel.

Ginny's robes did much the same, only they changed to a deep forest green color, and her hair simply braided itself behind her. The necklace that appeared around her neck was silver, but with a sun emblem and the same golden rings appeared on the same fingers.

Ron's robes shifted from the black into a deep maroon cloak with silver lining. His socks shifted into the traditional stockings and his inner shirt, vest, and tie changed into a stately white blouse with the same silver lining. On his ring middle finger appeared a golden ring.

Harry's robes stayed black, but changed nonetheless into the cloak like Ron's, only with golden lining. His inner garments changed similarly but into a lighter grey shirt and golden lining. And on his middle finger a golden lion appeared with a ruby in its mouth for a ring.

Draco's robes shaded into a deep purple robe with silver lining and his inner garments followed suit. A silver snake with an emerald in its mouth appeared on Draco's finger.

Merlin smiled at his handiwork, until Ron's sour expression toward his new robes caught his attention. "What's the problem young man?" he asked.

Ron looked at Merlin with a pitiful expression on his face. Harry, suppressing a laugh, spoke for him. "Ron's mother always sends him a maroon sweater with a big letter R on it, and he's not very fond of the color maroon."

"Oh my beard," Merlin said. "I had no idea. Let me see if I can't fix that. And landsakes, I don't even know all of your names," Merlin said, covering his eyes in mock horror.

Ginny giggled quietly while Harry introduced everyone to Merlin. Merlin smiled and waved his wand at Ron, changing his maroon robes into a royal red with golden lining. Ron smiled at Merlin. "I forgive you," Ron said, noticing the concerned look on Merlin's face. "Mum would have thought they went well with my hair as well."

"Well then," Merlin said, opening the door, "Shall we?" Everyone followed in Merlin's wake of sky blue robes down multiple halls until they came upon a huge doorway. It was an old oak door, with gold for the hinges. Merlin pushed them open easily and the five were awed by what they saw. The round table itself was situated in the center of the room, and many a knight's crest was engraved on a spot and back of a grand chair. Merlin steered the five toward the most elaborately decorated chair of them all, upon which sat King Arthur himself. "So sorry I'm late Wart," Merlin said, sitting down on Arthur's right hand.

"Never you mind about that old friend," Arthur said. He turned to face the five young witch and wizards and stared. "Merlin, who are your guests?"

"Oh, my apologies," Merlin said. "This is Harry, Ronald,Hermione,Ginny, and Draco. They have come to the Camelot to be my apprentices." Merlin looked at them in such a way that they realized this was their cover story. Each was to remember they were Merlin's apprentice.

"I do hope they prove to be worthy of your tutelage," Arthur said, gesturing for them sit in the order of their standing. "Now, Merlin if you would do the honors."

Merlin laughed. "As though you could," Merlin whispered. He clapped his hands and a fantastic feast appeared before all of them. The five, emotionally overwhelmed at meeting King Arthur and Merlin the Magnificent, ate even though they weren't hungry. And from a window far from the table, a crow took flight.

A/N: Well, what do you think?


End file.
